The present invention relates to natural fabrics whose edges are treated frayless supersonically. The invention more particularly relates to natural fabrics whose edges are designingly configured in addition to being frayless by supersonical treatment. The invention also particularly relates to natural fabrics on which hollow patterns and/or openings are provided frayless by supersonical treatment.
Most conventional natural fabrics are provided with sewn lapel portions on their edges so that fraying of the edges can be prevented. Provision of such sewn lapel portions on the natural fabrics, however, is time consuming and the lapel portions provided thereon often cause certain inconveniences to the manufacturers for further processes as well as to the users of the products made from the fabrics with sewn lapel portions.
Another problem with sewn lapel portions is that it is extremely difficult to freely provide such sewn lapel portions with ornamentation, which has long been an obstacle to decoration of natural fabric products.